Labyrinth: The Second Try
by Xenia Cross
Summary: Another child has been wished away, but this time it is different. For one thing, the girl who goes to get the child back is not the one who wished the child away. This is my first Labyrinth story, I hope it is better than I think it is. Jareth/OC R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know that I have other stories waiting to be updated, but this idea just came to me one time when I was watching the movie, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or anything to do wit hit, I only own Zora, Sprite and Zachariah**

Labyrinth: The Second Try

Chapter 1

"You're late," my step-father said as he opened the door, staring at my hair.

You see, my hair, and my eyes for that matter, always change color, not because I dye it or wear contacts, but because they change by themselves, they have ever since I was born. They could be any color, at any given time, black, blue, green, red, purple, pink, yellow, and more. I am called a freak wherever I go, I have learned to ignore it, but sometimes it just gets to be too much.

Let me tell you about myself, my name is Zora Ziva Ravencroft and I am nineteen years old. My appearance is not much, I am very tall, six feet and three inches to be exact, and I am also very pale. I always wear the same type of clothes, but in a different color every day. I was wearing a simple tunic, it was a pale blue in color, I had on black leggings, over which lay a long pale blue ankle length skirt with a slit all the way up each side, the reason for the leggings. I also have some tattoos, a small black dragon on my chest, right below my collarbone, and I also have a tattoo of six wolves, spreading from the center of my upper back to both of my arms, I will explain more thoroughly later on, back to the story.

"I know Ron, I stayed after school and I lost track of time, I was doing research for a paper," I lied, I was really just waiting for everyone else to go home, today had been a bad day.

"I don't want your excuses, your mother and I have been waiting for you to get home so that we could leave, you are late almost everyday, and that is always making us late, I've almost had it with you," he almost yelled, remember, I said almost, he was getting ready to blow a gasket, I am sure of it.

I sighed and walked around him into the house, it was not very big, a decent sized two story house. There were three bedrooms upstairs, and the kitchen, dining room, living room and bathroom were downstairs. I walked into my room and sat on my bed, my room was small, the smallest bedroom, and the walls were painted a dark blue with a white ceiling and grey carpet on the floor. I have three dream catchers in my room, two with wolves in the middle and one with a Native American on a brown stallion, his held hung in defeat. On my ceiling was something that was similar to a dream catcher, but it was spherical, with a small mound of white fur on the bottom of the inside, upon which a small wolf sat, howling toward the sky.

As soon as I heard them leave I fell back down onto my bad and tried not to cry, ever since my dad had died my life had been going downhill, not that it was my fault, it was the Fates that decided what happened in a person's life. Right before I fell asleep I heard my four and a half year old brother wail from the room beside mine. I sighed and got up, making my way into his room, while trying to think of a way to get him to shut up.

I picked him up off of his bed and quietly said, "Oh Zachariah, why did you have to choose now to be fussy? You had all the time in the world when mother and Ron were still home, I think you do it just to make me mad."

Zachariah laughed and said, "Zora funny, tell me story, please," he added quietly.

I smiled at him and said, "Oh alright, but it is straight to bed afterward, got it?"

He nodded and said, "Tell me story about the goblins."

"You want the one about the goblins?" I asked. I continued after he nodded. "Goblins, as we all know, were ruled by their king, Jareth, he was a fair ruler, for the most part, but if anyone, especially the goblins, went against him, he would threaten them with the Bog of Eternal Stench, if they did it a second time, he would go through with his threat and have them dropped into the Bog. This has only happened a few times, but all the goblins, though very slow, knew not to go against what the Goblin King had ordered or said. After a while, the Goblin King fell in love with a young girl, younger them I but older than you, her name was Sarah and he had given her special powers.

"One night, when Sarah had become fed up with her baby brother, who was only a year and a half old, she had called on the goblins for help, but when she tried to send Toby, her brother, away, she had not had the right words so nothing happened, but as she was leaving the room she said them, not knowing that they would actually work. As soon as she had left the room Toby had stopped crying and she started to freak out, and the goblins that took Toby kept scaring her. That is, until the Goblin King appeared before her.

"She begged him to give her brother back to her, but he said that if she really wanted her brother back she would have to journey through the Labyrinth, facing whatever dangers were waiting for her there. She replied, saying that she would go through the Labyrinth, if it really would get her brother back, he gave her thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before he went back to his castle."

(You all know the story from there, I ain't gonna tell the rest of it, way to long)

When I had finished the story Zachariah smiled and said, "I like that story."

"Well good, and remember, if you ever get wished away to the castle beyond the Goblin City, I will come and get you, no matter how long it takes, even if it was me or Sprite who wished you away, no matter what it takes, even if the Goblin King tries to convince you otherwise," I told him quietly.

He nodded quietly and I put him back in his bed where he quickly fell asleep. I smiled down at him before I left he room. I bet you all are wondering the holy hell Sprite is, well, Sprite is my twelve year old step-sister, she absolutely detests Zachariah and I, I am not really sure why, maybe because he listens to me or because I am older than here, we may never know.

When I heard the front door open and slam shut I sighed, Sprite was home, and she was not in a good mood. Maybe now would be a good time to tell you all a little bit about her, well, Sprite is short for a twelve year old, she is only four feet and six inches tall, she is lightly tanned, where she got the tan, I will never know, we live in Alaska, not much Sun. She has shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes; she is skinny and very snobbish, wanting nothing to with either me or Zachariah.

I have not told you a thing about him, have I? Well, I will now, Zachariah is very much like me, mainly why only I am good with him, although, only his eyes change color, his hair is raven black and always messed up. My mom thinks that we get it from our dad, who was in the army, until he went MIA, Mom just assumed that he was dead, but we all know what happened when you assume, if you do not, just ask someone, anyone, I am sure they would be happy to tell you.

Sprite did not really have her own room; she had to share with Zachariah, something else she could bitch about, it was really very annoying. Though there was one thing we did have in common, we both had fallen in love with _Labyrinth_ and it was the only thing we could talk civilly to each other about.

I heard he stomping up the stairs and yank open the door to their room and turned on the light. I tensed, waiting for her to wake Zachariah up, I knew she was going to, she always did. I sighed when he started to cry and got up, making my way to their room.

"Shut up!" Sprite yelled. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"

I froze, how could she say that? I sprinted to their room to see her glaring at Zachariah, at least he was not actually taken, and I hope that the saying did not work, or we all would be in some deep shit.

"Sprite, what has gotten you so mad that you would wish your little brother away to the castle beyond the Goblin City?" I asked quietly.

She turned to glare at me and said, "Why should I tell you, it's not like you ever cared."

I sighed again and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of the room; unfortunately, as soon as we were out of the room Zachariah had immediately stopped crying. My eyes widened as I looked down at Sprite, who also had wide eyes, we then ran back to her room to see it completely empty.

"Sprite," I said softly.

"Yeah?" she asked, just as quietly.

"I want you to go to my room and lock the door, do not open it until I come and get you, got it?" I said.

She nodded and asked, "What about Zachariah?"

"I swear to you that I will get him back, no matter how long it takes, just get to my room," I answered.

She stared at me for a second longer before running to my room, when I heard the door lock I looked around the room before I heard something scurrying around the room. I quickly turned, but saw nothing, this continued for a bit before I heard something scratching at the window. I went over to it and saw a large white and light brown owl trying to get in, I frowned, why would the owl bother with the window? Before I could ponder this any further the window burst open, causing me to shield my eyes as I stepped back a few feet.

When I looked up again I saw him, the Goblin King, he was rather tall, like me, maybe an inch or two taller. He was wearing, well, I do not know how to describe what he was wearing, just use your imagination.

**(Just use what he was wearing when he came to Sarah)**

He smirked at me when he thought I was too shocked to speak, I was not; I was just observing him, knowing that some of his goblins were watching me from behind.

I opened my mouth and quietly said, "You are the Goblin King, are you not?"

He smirked, but did not say anything, he did seem to be a little bit distracted by my hair, I would be too. Right now, I noticed that my hair was a pale blue, matching my clothes, it then change to black; I shook my head and looked back at the Goblin King.

"I need my brother back," I said just as quietly. "I know that he was wished away, but I really need him back."

He smirked again and said, "He was wished away, you know very well that I can't allow you to have him back."

"Please sir," I pleaded. "I have to have him back, I do not care what it takes, I just need him back."

"Zora, he belongs to me now, there is nothing you can do about it," he said, trying to convince me.

"But Sprite did not mean it, she was just having a bad day," I continued.

"Zora, go back to your room, read your books and write your stories, forget about the baby," he added, using almost the same line from the movie.

"I can not, I do not really care about what happens to me, I just want Zachariah back," I said.

He held up his hand and a crystal ball appeared in it. He started to move it over his hand, he was very talented.

"I've brought you a gift," he said.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way it will show you your dreams," he said, added his other hand into the mix. "But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of an annoying little brother. Do you want it?"

"If it were for any other reason then, yes, I would want it," I said. "But if it were this or my baby brother I would have to say that, no, I do not want it unless I can have my brother back."

"Zora," he said as he held up the crystal and it turned into a diamond backed rattlesnake. "Don't defy me," he added as he threw the rattlesnake at me.

I am not one of those girls who would squeal when I saw something slimy, I was the type of girl who would love to see someone get bitten by something very poisonous, so I just stuck out my hand and caught the rattlesnake before it could reach me, I grasped it by its head and threw it back at him, but before it could reach him and turned into a scarf, which then revealed a small goblin that used the scarf as clothing, it scampered off and stopped under Sprite's bed.

"I am not like other girls," I said quietly. "I love snakes, and just about any other thing that most girls would shy away from. Where is my brother?"

He stepped to the side and pointed out the window. "He's there, in my castle."

"The castle beyond the Goblin City," I said quietly to my self.

I turned back to him and noticed that we were no longer in Zachariah's room, but on the hill above the labyrinth.

"Turn back Zora, turn back before it's too late," he said dramatically.

"I cannot and I will not," I said stubbornly.

He smirked again and said, "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your little brother becomes one of us forever. Such a pity," he added as he faded out of my sight, taking the thirteen hour clock along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

As soon as he was gone I started off toward the labyrinth, if I only had thirteen hours, then I needed to hurry. It did not take very long to get to the outer walls of the labyrinth, the problem was, I could not see a way in.

I looked around until I saw a dwarf with what looked like an air gun; he was shooting air at the small fairies that were drifting around the outer walls. I grinned, those fairies were evil, all they did was bite people, I would add something else, but then it would give away my biggest secret.

"Excuse me," I said quietly, hoping not to surprise him.

He jumped anyway and turned around. "Oh, it's you," he said grumpily.

"What do you mean it's me?" I asked. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he said.

I shrugged and said, "How many fairies have you got?"

He grinned and said, "Sixty-two in the last hour."

I grinned and said, "Nice, maybe you can get a hundred by the end of this hour. By the way, what is your name?"

He looked up and turned back to me. "Hoggle, and who're you?"

"Zora," I said.

"That's what I thought," he said as he went back to shooting the fairies.

"How do I get into the labyrinth?" I asked.

He turned around and pointed to a pair of doors, they were opening as he said, "You gets in there."

"Thank you," I said as I started to go through the doors.

"You uh, really going in there, are you?" he asked uncertainly.

I nodded and said, "It is the only way to get my brother back."

When I got through the doors I looked from my left to my right, the only difference was that the left way was cleaner than the right way. _Which way should I go?_ I asked myself.

"Cozy idn't it?" Hoggle asked from behind me, almost causing me to jump.

"Oh yes, it is very cozy, I think I might live here," I said sarcastically.

"So," he continued as if I had not spoken at all. "Which way? Left or right?"

"Why should I tell you?" I asked curiously. "Maybe I do not want you to know."

He huffed and left the labyrinth, the doors closing behind him. I shrugged to my self, well; maybe he will not bother me anymore. While I am deciding which way to go, maybe I should explain my tattoos.

I got the dragon one, well, there was not really a time when I got it, I have had it ever since I could remember, along with the other one. The thing that I needed to explain was that if I ever needed help or was cold the dragon tattoo would glow white and become a long cloak made of white scales, strange right? Well, if I was in trouble the dragon tattoo would also become a real dragon, which had black and white scales.

The same went for the wolf tattoos, they would become a cloak made out of six white wolf pelts, or if I was in trouble it would become six large white wolves with amber colored eyes, this is very hard to believe, is it not? Well, right now, I had the cloak of wolf pelts on, even if the path was enclosed by walls, it was still very cold, I would not want to get sick before I got to Zachariah.

I decided to go right, I was not going to do anything by the movie, I did not want to waste time with anyone who might make me do something with or for them. I was walking for a while before I noticed that, like in the movie, I was not finding any openings, so I put my right hand on the wall, dragging it along as I walked. As I was walking I lifted the hood of my cloak to cover my head, I did not like the eyes on the lichens staring at my hair.

I hand suddenly went through air, I smiled to myself, maybe the worm was across from the opening, I always thought was just the cutest thing in the world. I sat down across from the opening and scoffed, how could Sarah have not seen that?

"'Ello," a little voice said from beside me. I smiled to myself, so he was here.

I looked down at him and said, "Hello Mr. Worm."

"Come inside, meet the missus," he said excitedly.

"Oh, I would love to, but I must solve this labyrinth to get my brother back," I said sadly.

"Wished 'im away 'ave you?" he asked.

I shook my head, being careful not to let my hood fall. "No, my little sister did, she was having a bad day, and she is not very good with helping others, so I was the one who came to get our brother back."

"I see," he said sadly.

"I am terribly sorry Mr. Worm, but I must be going, I do have a time limit," I said as I got to my feet.

I bid him goodbye and went back to the opening, going left the time, not bothering to feel for any other openings. The path actually started to change; openings were more visible, and more frequent. I made a few quick turns before I sighed, I am pretty sure that I am actually going away from the castle, but I cannot find out until I see the castle and estimate how far away I am.

"Nyxsis, could you fly up there and see if I am going the right way?" I asked quietly.

My dragon tattoo started to glow until a small black and white dragon appeared and she flew up to see above the walls. She flew back down shortly and nodded, indicating that I was, indeed, going the right way, I smiled at her and she disappeared, my tattoo no longer glowing.

I started to walk again, this time a little happier since I knew that I was going the right way.

**IN THE CASTLE**

"Now why would anyone wish you away?" Jareth asked the four year old. "You haven't said a thing since you got here, you certainly don't seem that bad."

Zachariah looked up at him and said, "I don't know, Sprite ain't ever liked me."

Jareth was shocked to see that Zachariah's eyes were like Zora's, always changing color. He wondered why their eyes, and Zora's hair for that matter, always changed color.

"Do you know why Zora's hair always changes color?" he asked, maybe the boy knew.

Zachariah shrugged and said, "Momma always said that we got it from our dad, but I ain't ever met him, Momma said that he was killed, but Zora said that he could still be alive, we don't know."

"Do you know what your father's name was?" Jareth continued.

"I think Zora said it was Jeremiah Ravencroft, she said that's why we gots different last names than the rest of the family," Zachariah said slowly, trying to remember everything that he said.

"Interesting," Jareth said quietly to himself.

He let the child go back to messing with the goblins as he thought over some things.

**IN THE LABYRINTH**

"Now," I said to myself. "Which way to go, by the sound of the noise, the Goblin City would be east of here, but right now, there are no openings that are eastward."

I thought about it for a bit, thinking of the consequences of going westward or straight, either way, I would have to go somewhere. I smiled to myself when I started to hear music coming from the castle, he was singing to Zachariah, even if I could not actually see it, I could still hear it.

"Well, sometimes going away can lead you to your destination," I muttered to myself.

Maybe I would not have to have a run in with the red and blue guards; they always annoy me, with their constant laughter and complicated answers. And, knowing my luck, I would run into them soon, I just hope that I do not choose the wrong door, but, I probably will.

"Oh boy," I said quietly as I came to a dead end, I turned around to go the other way, only to come face to face with a wall. "Well, now what am I going to do?" I asked myself.

I suddenly heard laughter from behind me and I quickly turned around to see the four guards laughing. I studied them for a moment before I slowly walked up to them. They watched as I looked from the left door to the right door, thinking on what I was going to do. For some strange reason, this part of the movie was the part that I could never remember, it is elusive to me. Well, I guess I will just have to guess.

"Would any of you be able to tell me which one of these two doors leads to the castle at the center of the labyrinth?" I asked, just hoping they would forget their rules and tell me.

The blue guard on top sniggered and said, "We can't tell you."

I sighed and asked, "Well, why not?"

"It's in the rules," said the top red guard. "And I must warn you, one of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies, it's in the rules, he always lies," he added pointing to the top blue guard.

The top blue guard gasped and said, "I do not, I tell the truth."

"Oh, what a lie," the top red guard said.

"Would you two stop bickering, I do have a time limit you know," I said, interrupting their argument. "Now," I added to myself. "Which door leads to the castle and which door leads to certain death?"

"Uh, well, we can't tell you," the bottom red guard said. "You can only ask one of us."

"I see," I muttered to myself. "Well, this just adds more risk to my journey, but, if I can only ask one of you I guess that is the way it must be."

_Now,_ I thought to myself. _Which door should I ask; I know that I will probably choose the wrong door anyway. Well, I might as well try._

"I am not even going to bother asking a question, because if I do, your answer will just confuse me and I will confuse myself as well trying to figure out your answer which will use up more of my time, so I am just going to guess," I said to the guards.

I went to the blue guards and motioned for them to move to the side so I could go through the door. Only problem was, once I got two feet in, the floor collapsed, and I fell through a tunnel of hands.

"Would any of you mind stopping my fall?" I asked to them all.

Thankfully, a few hands put caught me and held me there, I was not sure what to say to them, but I was not the one to speak first, a pair of hand formed a face and started to asked a question.

"Which way do you want to go?" it asked.

"Yes, which way?" another added.

"Well," I said. "I know what is awaiting me if I chose down, but if I chose up I would be completely vulnerable, but down-"

I did not get to add anything else because when I had said down the second time they dropped me, obviously thinking that was my choice. I fell through the hole at the bottom and landed on the balls of my feet, I was ready for the landing while Sarah was not.

As soon as the grate shut the only light was coming from the hole, I sighed to myself, I needed some light.

"Yaksha, Yahweh, Trixter, Binx, Jinx, Stark, search for any source of light, once you find it, come back to me, if you hear anything unusual, come back to me as fast as you can," I whispered to the air.

My cloak dissolved into six wolves and they started to search the oubliette.


	3. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! MUST READ!

I am having a contest on deviantart, so I decided to have one on here as well, you can choose whatever character of mine you choose, I want to see your version of that character, I will be judging it on originality, accuracy, etc. The winner of this contest will get whatever drawing they want from me, whether it be your own OC or some other character from an actual book or movie or anime etc. I hope that many people will join! To join, all you have to do is tell me in a review or message and send me the picture in my e-mail or post on deviantart or something.

Thank You and I Will update as soon as I can!

~Alezandrea Jayden Schiffer


End file.
